reldnifandomcom-20200215-history
The Long Point Trip
Completed in April 1999, The Long Point Trip is a Compact Disc comprised of "Rarities, oddities, mixes and previously unreleased thingies". March 2000 saw the release of a Special Edition of The Long Point Trip. Track listing The Long Point Trip (Featuring Troy, Michel and Alicia) # Waiting for Michel and Alicia # Still Waiting / Watching TV # The Phone Call # The Journey Begins / House For Sale # Looking for Batteries / Working for the CIA / Coffee / Tonic Water Part 1 / Stuck In Traffic / The Monster # Major Accident # Roll Up / Pushing The Truck / Kicked Out of McDonald’s / Burning Oil / Sailing Away / Unfriendly Geese / Legend Of The Talking Goose / Hagersville / Beep / Corn Festival / Jarvis Postoffice # Alien Report # The Water Tower Incident / Red Hots # I’m An Alcoholic / Alicia Reads a Sign / No College # Get Out The Gun / The Muskrat / At Long Point Provincial Park # Looking For Geese / Ready To Go Back # Seagulls / Kicking Rocks / Lost Shoes # Eggbert and Ebert / Troy Gets Left Behind / Tonic Water Part 2 / Renaming Lake Erie / Captain Highlander / Running Out Of Tape THIS CD ALSO INCLUDES: * Strawberry Jam / Them Cars Vinnie’s Tomb Chapter One Soundtrack (Remix) Infinity Mix (Highlights from Polka 'Till You Drop Volume 2 - Beyond Infinity) Vinnie’s Tomb Chapter Two Sound Clips (Includes "Danny Roy Boy" Outtake) Oh Magico (Internet Mix) The Search For Johnny Breckon Outtakes Alien Encounters Outtakes Tundra Man Demos Special Edition In March 2000 a Special Edition of the The Long Point Trip was released. The Special Edition contains the first 14 tracks from the original CD along with three more tracks taken from the original low fidelity master tapes. The Special Edition contains tracks in both MP3 and standard CD audio format. That means the tracks can be played on a regular stereo CD player as well as a MP3 player. Here is the complete track listing: The Long Point Trip Special Edition (Featuring Troy, Michel and Alicia) # Waiting for Michel and Alicia # Still Waiting / Watching TV # The Phone Call # The Journey Begins / House For Sale # Looking for Batteries / Working for the CIA / Coffee / Tonic Water Part 1 / Stuck In Traffic / The Monster # Major Accident # Roll Up / Pushing The Truck / Kicked Out of McDonald’s / Burning Oil / Sailing Away / Unfriendly Geese / Legend Of The Talking Goose / Hagersville / Beep / Corn Festival / Jarvis Postoffice # Alien Report # The Water Tower Incident / Red Hots # I’m An Alcoholic / Alicia Reads a Sign / No College # Get Out The Gun / The Muskrat / At Long Point Provincial Park # Looking For Geese / Ready To Go Back # Seagulls / Kicking Rocks / Lost Shoes # Eggbert and Ebert / Troy Gets Left Behind / Tonic Water Part 2 / Renaming Lake Erie / Captain Highlander / Running Out Of Tape # Friendly People / Picked Up Like A Rock / Tonic Water Part 3 # Geese and Crocodiles / Walking Around Naked / Paul Says Hello / Pumping Station / Adventures With Ice Cream # Almost Home / Troy’s Greatest Hits / Weird Sounds Liner notes The Long Point Trip (Featuring Troy, Michel and Alicia) Recorded on Saturday March 27 1999. The first fourteen tracks on this CD are highlights from a road trip. The destination was Long Point Bay on Lake Erie. The purpose was to have some fun and see some snow geese. The trip was recorded on a SONY Cassette-Corder TCM-453V. Medley: Strawberry Jam / Them Cars (Written and Performed by Troy Scott) Recorded on Tuesday November 13 1984. Neil Easton co-produced these recordings for an audiocassette titled Theme 7. All seven Theme tapes no longer exist. According to session logs a song "Roll Me Down" was recorded in between "Strawberry Jam" and "Them Cars". Like most of Troy’s early recordings "Roll Me Down" no longer exists in the Reldni archives. Therefore this medley contains the earliest surviving songs recorded by Troy. Despite the noise and hiss we hope you enjoy this rare pre-Reldni recording. Lyrics to Them Cars: :Not too many people know about Them Cars :Them Cars, are sure unique :Not too many people know about Them Cars : :Them Cars, sure ain’t antique :Them Cars, help people in distress :Them Cars, they sure are the best :Not too many people know about Them Cars Vinnie’s Tomb Chapter One Soundtrack (Remix) (Written and performed by Troy Scott) This is a mix incorporating many of the themes from the game Vinnie's Tomb Chapter One. The complete soundtrack to Vinnie’s Tomb Chapter One was released on the Reldni CD Polka 'Till You Drop Volume 2 - Beyond Infinity. This special mix was previously only available on the Internet. Infinity Mix (Written and performed by Troy Scott with guest star Paul Quinton) This is a mix that combines four short tracks from the CD Polka 'Till You Drop Volume 2 - Beyond Infinity. The tracks are "The One Thing That Came From The Stew Sessions", "The Scary Game", "A Walk On May 4th 1993" and "Medicine Is Good These Days". This special mix was previously only available on the Internet. Vinnie’s Tomb Chapter Two Sound Clips (Written and performed by Troy Scott) This is a mix of sound effects and excerpts from the game Vinnie’s Tomb Chapter Two. Included in this mix is the previously unheard of "Danny Roy Boy" clip. Danny Roy Boy was a character in a part that ultimately did not appear in the game. Oh Magico (Internet Mix) (Lyrics by Troy Scott and Scott Soroko, Music by Troy Scott, additional background vocal by James Roper) This experimental mix was made available on the Internet for a limited time. The original version appears on Year of The Alfano. The Search for Johnny Breckon & Alien Encounters Outtakes (Written and performed by Troy Scott and Scott Soroko) Tracks twenty and twenty-one include unheard of extracts from Reldni’s D.A.W.G. sessions. At times Troy and Scott couldn’t stop laughing. Tundra Man Demos (Written and performed by Troy Scott) "Tundra Man" is the name of a new song that is not yet finished. Photos The Major Accident.jpg Long Point.jpg Alicia.jpg Troy Scott.jpg Category:Albums